Sime~Gen Nivet Territory Pronunciations by Jacqueline Lichtenberg
Here you will find the sound files of many of the Simelan words seen in the Sime~Gen Novels and Stories. These have been created and read by Jacqueline Lichtenberg, the creator of the Sime~Gen universe. For a look at how other readers pronounce some of these words, and put them into conversation, check out Sime~Gen Pronunciations from Readers. Adinamine Ambient nager -- the current prevailing nageric field composed of the sum total of all individual fields contributing to it. Ambrov (eg Aisha ambrov Rior) -- pledged-to or oath-bound to strive to exemplify a particular virtue which is the Name of the Householding. Degrees of Shen Deproda selyn resistance – similar to electrical resistance Disjunct having been junct, but worked past it Disjunction crisis the point where a junct has to choose – in hard need – to take channel’s transfer Distect a group which disagrees with the Modern T.’s ruling against renSime/Gen transfer Dynopter a unit of selyn. A measurement. Entran a painful condition channels endure if not working their secondary systems Fanir a Donor with perfect nageric pitch, can link nearby Simes into their rhythm. Fosebine an analgesic Frihill - Householding Frihill specializes in archaeology, digging up Ancient Ruins, curating Museums The following are grouped in the file gen.wav Gen a human who generates selyn within their body Gendealer a Sime who operates a Gen Pen. (Listen to the Gen sound file) Genfarm a breeding place for Gens, within junct Sime territory. (Listen to the Gen sound file) Genrunner a Gen who sells other Gens to Raiders. (Listen to the Gen sound file) Genslam a field manipulation trained Gens can do – willing their field quiet then loud.(Listen to the Gen sound file) Hajene honorific for a channel (eg Hajene Madz) Heil'ro - Halimer Grant of Mahogany Trinrose is a member of the Heil'ro or Gypsies, or Ghost People Imokalee - Householding Imokalee Intil the desire for transfer – analogous to appetite Ivren a level of need Kerduvon extract from the mahogany trinrose//a drug which can alter selyn pathways Lorsh an expletive//one who abandons a friend in changeover Lortuen transfer dependancy between a male Sime and a female Gen Martesa an image from the Tarinalar collection: Sime-Sime transfer Menar sleep slows the basal selyn consumption rate (p 137 HoZ pb) Nager the selyn field around a Sime or Gen Naztehr honorific for another member of the same household (eg Naztehr Hugh) N’vet a term of respect between equals, eg N’vet Farris (used in First Channel) (in nivet.wav) Orhuen transfer dependancy where both partners are the same gender Out-Territory Gen territory//from Gen Territory Pilah a plant which appeared at the same time as the Sime~Gen mutation Porstan alcoholic beverage Prineridine an antispasmodic used to delay breakout Rathor the School Hallimer Grant studied in Reloc fever a Gen illness, causing a rash and fever, leading to death renSime a Sime who isn’t a channel Rialite - The desert First Year Camp for channels and Donors usually run by Zeor channels is Rialite. Ronaplin selyn-conducting fluid, created by ronaplin glands at the base of the laterals Sectuib head of a Household (Sime) Selur nager the field of a Gen who has the potential to be a Companion but is untrained //the meshing of a Sime’s and Gen’s field (p 112 HoZ paperback) Selyn the biologic energy Simes and Gens require for survival and selyn nager Selyur the way in which a Companion or Donor locks fields with a Sime before transfer // the feel of a channel’s field as it locks to a Companion or Donor (p 114 HoZ pb) Selyur nager the field of a Companion //a field with a tendancy to lock onto a Sime’s field For all these below: see Degrees of Shen: degshen.wav Shedoni an expletive//execution by attrition Shen an expletive//stopping transfer abruptly, before it is complete Shendi Shenoni ShenShid Shidoni -- The Degrees of Shen. including Shuven. Shiltpron a musical instrument which vibrates on the nageric level as well as the audial For Sime and Simelan see simesimelan.wav Sime a human who requires selyn to live and does not produce it themselves Simelan the language of Simes Slil the feeling gained from a First/First transfer. Slilbliss the feeling gained from a First/First transfer which goes VERY WELL! Sosectu head of a Household (Gen) Sosu honorific for a Donor (eg Sosu Den) Tarinalar Collection a set of traditional Household images. Includes the word Martesa Tecton committee of the heads of the Households Thrino recognition password in the children’s underground Torluen transfer dependancy between a male Gen and a female Sime Trautholo commitment to transfer Trin tea the drink made from the leaves of the trin bush, a relaxing drink Tuib genderless term of respect – usually applied to landowners Vriamic node Yawal the white, sleeveless garment Gens are dressed in for the Killroom Zelerod’s Doom the doom caused by too many Simes, not enough Gens, and Gens dying in transfer Zeor Householding Zeor, Sectuib in Zeor, Sectuib Apparent in Zeor. Zlin to see by selyn fields. Simes only. ----------------Characters--------- Mahogany Trinrose Adenire ambrov Imokalee - Gen reporter from TTI Digen had spotted as a Householder. Aild Ercy Farris - Digen Farris's Daughter and Heir Apparent of Householding Zeor. Prefers to be called Ercy Farris, using Aild when protocol required it. Bett Farris - Digen's older sister. Digen Farris - longest serving Sectuib in Zeor Ercy Farris - Digen Farris's Daughter and Heir Apparent of Householding Zeor. this is the name she prefers to be called. Faron Mandrel - Halimer Grant's co-Dean at the College of Channels and sub-Controller of Rialite under Digen. F'delyor Apodrinyin - The person who wrote the book 'Gypsy Conspiracy' as mentioned in Mahogany Trinrose. Halimer Grant – Arrives at Rialite as co-Dean at the College of Channels and is to work with Ercy. Imrahan ambrov Imil - wants to become a member of Householding Zeor. Joeslee Teel - a Gypsy girl. The only survivor of her tribe. Jolaine Farris ambrov Zeor - Cousin to Ercy's Uncle Sels Jyo ambrov Zeor - Second Order channel. Sarton's daughter. Kfarlin ambrov Zeor - TN-2, Second Order Donor and one of the vote counting committee. Sceneta Farris - Digen's distant cousin. Treldies - Mayor of Wellway Township, Gartin Territory, near the Rialite school for channels. Yniss ambrov Zeor - Second Order channel. Sarton's wife. Ongoing Characters Del Rimon Farris - First to serve as a Sectuib in Zeor Ilyana Dumas - from Unto Zeor, Forever. Klyd Farris Sectuib Rimon Farris - First Channel - From First Channel and Channel's Destiny